


Four Letter Word

by LadyAhiru



Series: Less than three <3 [2]
Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: Geralt has SO MANY FEELINGS, M/M, implied soulmates, not beta we die like Witchers, sooo much softness, still kinda pre-slash, tender kisses, we are getting there
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:34:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23683213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyAhiru/pseuds/LadyAhiru
Summary: Voicing your LOVE is hard
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Series: Less than three <3 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1705393
Comments: 17
Kudos: 213





	Four Letter Word

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Слово из четырех букв](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27999144) by [zaichatina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zaichatina/pseuds/zaichatina)



It had been months since they had started travelling together. Jaskiers ankle had been fine to travel on the day after they had met and he hadn’t left Geralts side ever since and the Witcher wouldn’t have it any other way. He loved Jaskiers warm singing, the soft voice that filled him with so much happiness as the bard babbled about almost anything. At the current moment, they had made camp in a flowery Valley and Jaskier told him about the time he pressed flowers as a child before his father had found the thick book in which he kept his flowery treasures and had burned it.

“Yeah, he said that collecting flowers was a girly thing that a future Viscount shouldn’t do.” The bard shrugged. “I was seven at the time.” Geralt felt sad for him and angry and he plucked one of the yellow buttercups out the earth and pushed it gently behind the younger man’s ear. He was rewarded with a bright smile, like sunshine, and a shy kiss to his cheek before Jaskiers rambling continued. “Anyway, I still like flowers you know. I mean who doesn’t, right? Do you think we can braid some into Roache's mane?”

Smiling the Witcher nodded but didn’t verbally answer and pulled Jaskiers bedroll closer to his own. He liked to hold the bard at night and not just to share body heat, he found himself more at ease and relaxed when his companion was close by. He had never met someone as full of joy as Jaskier was. The young man had gone through much already and yet he still looked at the world with love and wonder and unwavering optimism.

There were many reasons why Geralt had instantly liked the man but mostly it was because he didn’t have to pretend to be someone he wasn’t. He could just be himself around the bard, dark black eyes, blood and broodiness and everything. Whenever Jaskier truly wanted a verbal response from him they would play their game of “Three words or less” and Geralt would come up with an answer that would follow the unspoken rules of their play.

As per usual Jaskier would smirk happily if he got it right and sometimes he was rewarded with a hug or soft kiss to his cheek and happiness would spread inside him. Jaskier was still babbling on about flowers when he stood up and gestured at the forest surrounding them. “Ah yes, you gonna get dinner, hm? I make sure Roach has some fresh Water, my dear, all right.” He smiled and watched Jaskier wander over to their horse before making his way to catch them some rabbits or squirrels.

When he came back, almost two hours later, Jaskier had already started a fire and hugged him tightly. “You’ve been gone too long. I missed you Geralt.” Jaskier sounded so soft that Geralt pulled him deeper against his chest and carefully kissed his forehead. “Geralt? Three words or less.” “Missed you too,” came the instant reply and Jaskier smiled brightly before taking the rabbits from Geralts hand to prepare them for roasting.

They ate in silence and when they were finished they curled up together next to the fire and Jaskier let out a heavy content sigh. “Geralt?” “Hm?” “I am really glad I met you that day you know. You...you are very important to me. I care about you deeply.” Blushing the bard hid his face against Geralts chest who wasn’t sure how to answer.

He had never felt anything like this before but from the moment Jaskier had fallen down his chair and twisted his ankle he had been completely smitten. He wanted to keep the bard save and happy and never let anyone or anything hurt him ever again. He wanted to buy him a thick book so he could start pressing flowers again. He wanted to hold him every night and inhale his sweet scent and kiss him goodnight. He wanted to see his bright smile every day until his last and he was not sure how to put it all into words.

Jaskier nuzzled his face against Geralts chest and smiled. “You don’t have to feel the same Geralt. It is okay. I know I can be a bit much.” Geralt angrily shook his head. His bard was not too much, he was just the right amount of anything. He brushed his hands tenderly over Jaskiers back who sighed again. “Three words or less?” And finally, Geralt realized what that feeling inside him was called.

He carefully brought one hand under Jaskiers chin, gently pushing it up so the bard had to look at him before kissing him softly on the lips.

“Geralt?”

“Four letter word.”

**Author's Note:**

> This stupid AU won't let me go????
> 
> Check-in with me on Tumblr/Twitter @ladyahiru

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Слово из четырех букв](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27999144) by [zaichatina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zaichatina/pseuds/zaichatina)




End file.
